Poikaer: Pure One
by tinabug
Summary: Next time Gandalf asks for a favor she was telling him no. Then again the results were interesting. It wasn't every day you get to irritate King Thranduil and tease a prince.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she leaned against a tree to rest. She had settled well into being an elf once given the chance to live in Middle Earth after her quest was over. 'And what am I doing now,' she thought irritated with herself and with a certain wizard. She looked out over the forest from the tallest tree she could find. She knew she was close to her mission when she could see the darkening of the forest only a few miles away and just a ways from that she could spot the forest of Mirkwood.

Gandalf had sent her on a mission. The spiders were spreading rapidly with little hope of stopping them. The Woodland Elves could kill them but they only slayed those that trespassed on their land. They did not seek out nests and kill them if they were beyond their borders. This is where she came in. She was sent to find nests and kill them. One small nest had already been found and now this would be her second.

She checked her supplies to make sure she had what she needed to kill them quickly and in large numbers. She had very thin silver ropes that were made to resemble the webs of the spider with metal hooks at the ends so the rope would attach to trees or whatever else she wanted it to. She also made sure her quiver was full of arrows and that her sword was secured to her back located under her quiver. There was also two blades with one attached to each leg. She also had a few daggers and senbon needles that she had personally crafted hidden on her person. There was thin wire laced through her braids that could be used as weapons as well.

'Well, I'm as prepared as I'll ever be' she thought and resumed her trek through the trees. She cursed as she looked up to see the sun beginning its descent. Her speed unconsciously picked up trying to beat the sun. Those spiders were much easier to pick off when they were not all awake. She could also tell that she had caught the attention of the Mirkwood elves, though she knew they probably wouldn't come after her unless she entered their lands. It was her plan to kill these spiders and be gone before sunrise and to hopefully avoid the elves.

She tended to confuse many elves since she was one of them and yet acted very differently. It amused Gandalf to no end when she interacted with other elves. It might also be why whenever he was with her they always ended up near others. She couldn't help but chuckle as she leapt to another branch. Elrond probably hated Gandalf for that as well since she had met the twins, Elladan and Elrohir. Most of Rivendell probably hated him for that as well.

Her reminiscing stopped as she landed quietly as possible on the next tree. She pushed herself against the tree as much as she could. It was time to put memories aside for a moment and be serious. The last of the sun was going down so she would get many of the spiders before the sun went down but not all of them.

She grabbed several rolls of her wires meant to look like spider webs. She slipped a few on her arms and then readied one in her hand. Swiftness of feet would be required of her. There was only one chance to do this. A quick survey of the area in front of her showed the nest and she found where she could land quickly and hide. She looked back quickly and found she was grateful for the sunset. It was at the exact spot that it cast a glow over the forest. If she was quick enough she could use that glow to hide in. The spiders of darkness would not look that way.

'Here goes nothing,' she thought just as the sunset was at its brightest. Swift feet carried her forward. She instantly began throwing the rope around. She spun from tree to tree hitting her targets silently. The spiders did not even know she was there yet. The darkness was closing in though and soon all of the spiders would be awake and moving around. A shadow moving to her right had her instantly stopping and hiding behind a tree. She looked out and watched the shadow keep moving right past her. It seems she had gone undetected. She looked at the tree she would need to aim at next once the shadow passed when she saw another shadow above her. It seems they were waking up quicker than she had hoped. No doubt the Mirkwood elves were watching more closely now as awake spiders were a threat to them as well.

'There' she thought. There was a space in between the shadows. She leapt to the next tree landing on one foot while she threw the rope to a tree a few hundred feet away. Once she saw that is stuck she was quick to move to the next tree and begin climbing up. Once at the very top of the tree and hidden by the large leaves she studied her handiwork and was pleased with what she saw. She had pretty much wrapped her ropes completely around the nest and all of the ropes touched at one point just like they were supposed to. She would throw this last rope from the top of the tree to hit the ground below and then it was time to make her move. It was only a few minutes she had to wait before she made her throw. The spiders seem to stop moving as if they heard something but after a minute resumed moving around. Most of them were still in the nest and only two or three of them had ventured outside of it.

She began chanting as she gathered her power to her. This spell would require her priestess powers and elf magic to succeed. Her elf eyes caught a small movement on the borders of Mirkwood. 'Damn' she thought as she just knew she had to have been spotted or she definitely will be in a minute once she lit up the whole forest.

'It has to be now.' She took off running, using the longer than normal branch as a spring board to jump up and into the air. Her bow and arrow was already pulled. When she hit the highest in the air she let loose an arrow to make an opening in the nest. She could hear the bows of elves and several of their swords being drawn even from this distance. It was likely they had never seen a show such as she was putting on. The blazing arrow cut the hole she wanted as she fell through the whole she could hear the screeching of the spiders. She didn't give them any time to react as she landed on her wires and activated her spell.

The light was bright enough to even make the Mirkwood elves look away. They couldn't see anything but they could hear the dying screeches of the spiders as the light eradicated them. Legolas was one of the first to look back up as the light died down. As the light continued to die down he moved to the very edge of the border. He could see the figure that had landed in the middle of the nest. He was shocked at what he saw. Almost all of the spiders were dead. There was only about two dozen left. He already had an arrow notched and ready to fire if they came their way. The guards at his back followed his lead and were armed even before they could see.

Kagome really hated this part. She could never seem to be as smooth as Sesshoumaru had been. 'He never got any blood on him,' she thought as the light died down. She already had an arrow notched so the first spider that charged went down quickly. She was able to take down three more with arrows before they got to close and then she drew her sword. What she didn't seem to realize was that they were backing her up. She was going straight into Mirkwood territory.

"Stupid spiders!" Individually they weren't so bad but five or six at a time was harder. She let loose an involuntary scream of pain as she was thrown to the ground, two of them riding her the whole way down. She sliced the fangs off the first was but wasn't quick enough to stop the second from sinking a fang into her leg. It quickly lost its head for its effort but the damage was done. A hiss of pain escaped her lips but she quickly got to her feet using the leg of a spider to throw herself up onto its back where she was able to quickly use her bow to kill three more before pulling her sword and driving it into the head of the one she was on.

The momentum of the spider carried her several feet before she leapt to the next one bringing her sword down before jumping to the next one. She was able to kill three of them this way before that last one had been able to throw her off. Luck wasn't on her side as she landed on a tree landing on her wounded leg. That allowed one of them to land on top of her. A brief struggle ensued and she ended up losing her sword. As she brought her hand back to strike it was taken from her hand by another spider. She was able to grab one of her daggers and thrust it up into the spider which created another problem.

The body of the dead spider landed heavily on top of her and her wounded leg. She tried to move but found she just didn't have the momentum to push the spider off and it was too heavy for her too wiggle out from under it. "Get off me you stupid spider," she continued to struggle but to no avail. She knew she could just purify the spider body but to purify the whole carcass off of her would take a lot of power and there were several more spiders out there.

She stilled when she heard the screeching but she couldn't see anything. She concentrated on her hearing and was finally able to make up the sounds of arrows being fired and elves moving amongst the trees. She was also able to finally tilt her head back and realized the trees around her were different than where she started. 'Which means…' she trailed off thinking as a pair of boots entered her vision followed by several more. She then went cross-eyed as an arrow was pointed at her.

"Drop your weapon," a voice said. She was quick to comply because if she was in Mirkwood then that meant all the spiders after her would have been killed and it wasn't like she was going to fight them and fleeing was out of the question with her wounded leg. As soon as her dagger hit the ground she found the spider lifted off of her and gave a deep breathe of relief. She sat up but went no further than that when she found more arrows pointed at her. She glanced over those present waiting to see what would happen and decided to take the initiative.

Before she could speak she found a blade at her throat. "Why are you here and do not think to lie to me," It was the voice from earlier. As she tilted her head back the blade followed her neck. She could feel it pressed tight against the flesh without actually breaking skin. He was skilled as she hadn't even heard him move.

'And hot' she thought while bringing her hands up in surrender. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I did not mean to crossover into Mirkwood," she said.

"Then what was your purpose here?" the blonde-haired elf asked. He had seen her fight the spiders but that was it. He did not know her mission. Legolas had his sword out as he would take no chances with the safety of those around him with her strange powers still unknown. She looked like an elf but he did not know of any that had those powers.

'Do not be a smart ass. Do not be a smart ass' this was the mantra in her head. She took a deep breath before answering as she was actually struggling to concentrate now that the adrenaline of battle had faded and the wound on her leg was throbbing. She couldn't stop the reaction of her hand going to the wound.

* * *

Sorry that this first chapter is so short but I wanted to see how it would be taken first. The next chapter will hopefully be much longer. This is my first time in the crossover so please leave your reviews. They really are a great motivator.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu or any Lord of the Ring or Hobbit characters


	2. Chapter 2

She grasped her leg as she felt the effects of the poison spreading. Through the tatters of her clothes she could see her skin turning a sickly purplish color. Her eyes widened before going back up to her captor. She knew that he could see the fear in her eyes and that he had glanced at her leg to but he had not let up any on the sword at her throat.

"I was sent by Gandalf to kill nests of spiders wherever I found them. This was my second one," she decided to answer and was careful on how she spoke minding the blade so close to her throat. Spots were already coloring her vision.

Her muscles tensed as she felt her captor lean down. Not once did his blade move from her neck. She easily caught the frown on his face as he peered at her leg. His other hand not on the blade hovered near the wound. She noticed a few other elves had leaned down as well to peer at her wound. With furrowed brows they studied it.

"_She will need to be healed and soon or she risks losing her leg, Prince Legolas," _one of the elves stated.

Kagome couldn't stop her frown at that. She didn't think it had been that bad but the pain was starting to almost fade away which she realized was bad. Her thoughts were getting harder to focus as well. She didn't even seem to realize she was slumping in her captors arm nor that the sword had been removed.

Legolas looked down at the female, Kagome, in his arms after he had peered at her wound. It was serious looking and she had given him the information he asked for and had not fought them. She had even disarmed herself. Her slumping even while captured showed how serious it was.

"_Your leg needs healing," _he stated. Both eyebrows shot up when she responded.

"No shit elf-boy," Kagome murmured out. 'That was being nice' she distantly thought. 'Besides he was pointing out the obvious' she thought and then it was hard to think.

"_We will take you with us and after your healed my father will wish to talk to you," _ Legolas told her. He knew she had heard him even as her eyes glazed over. She finished slumping fully against him. He stood with her securely in his arms and motioned to his men. "_Finish patrolling and report back. Make sure all of those spiders are dead," _he then motioned for two of them to follow him back.

Legolas got a good look at the she-elf named Kagome on his way back home. He had noticed her bright blue eyes as he questioned her but up close now he was able to make out her features. She was incredibly beautiful and fair for a she-elf. Her hair seemed to be longer than many other elves seemed to keep it. Though it was braided he would guess it would fall to her knees when fully undone. She had a small rounded nose with soft pink lips. She was muscled in a way that spoke of training. He also noted the many weapons on her person and even felt some that he had not seen. The healers would take all of the weapons, he knew. He found himself very curious of her person and how she came to be working for Gandalf.

He glanced back up as the gates to his home came into view. The elf to his right took off ahead of him to inform them that a healer was needed and then would report to his father just like he would after handing her off to the healer. He glanced back down as she shifted slightly in his arms. When he looked back up he could already he see the healer, Nestor, waiting for them across the bridge. He was by his side quickly as he knew the longer the wait, the more damage the poison would cause.

"_How long since the bite?" _Nestor asked while leading the way to the healing chambers. He had already been informed on the type of injury. His workers were preparing a room already. They were quick and efficient as by the time they made it to the room everything looked in order and Legolas laid the injured woman on the table.

"_Just a little over thirty minutes ago as the battle was quick. We came right after as she offered no resistance. There will be several weapons that you will have to take off of her. Send word to father and myself when she is healed," _Legolas then left as he gave the information and made his way from the room. Nestor had work to do and hated when people were in his way and he knew the female would have to have some of her clothes removed and he shouldn't stay. He had to report to his father as well. No doubt he was already waiting for a report.

Nestor was quick to search her for weapons and to remove her outer robes. He was a bit shocked but didn't focus on it too much as the table was filled with weapons. Once he was sure he had them all he had two of his assistants pick up the table and put it outside so the king could know what weapons she carried.

When he glanced down at the leg wound he inwardly cringed. The wound itself was rotted flesh. The skin around the wound was purple as the poison was spreading and rotting her flesh from the inside out. The veins further down her leg and further up were turning purple showing where the poison was spreading. Luckily it seemed to be slow spreading.

Nestor found this odd as the spider's poison usually spread quicker. As he completely disrobed the young female though, he found that it seemed as if her body itself was trying to push out the poison itself. Her veins underneath her skin on her upper thighs was glowing a slight pink as if the blood itself was glowing and pushing the poison back.

It was perhaps one of the most unusual things he had seen. He did not let the discovery stall him but for a moment. He looked up to make sure his assistants were in place and was pleased to see they were. They all had kingsfoil and one handed him some as well. Each one placed it on her wound and Nestor kept his hand right over her wound as they all began chanting.

A bright white light filled the room as the elves began healing their charge. The light continued on for some time as Nestor opened his eyes every few minutes to check on the progress. Once the wound seemed closed and most of the purple had left her flesh is when he let up on the chanting. His assistants followed his lead.

Nestor was quick to send someone for clothes for the young lady. The poison seemed to be completely neutralized but the injury still needed wrapping. He was quick to wrap it. He also made sure to feel along the leg and grimaced at what he found. It seemed the poison had attacked some of the muscles in her legs. She was going to have to build those back up. It would seem another healing session would be needed later but forcing the body to heal to quickly at once could come with consequences as well. The important thing was the poison was neutralized.

Once she was dressed and bandaged up properly he turned to make his way to his king. The Lord would want a full report of his findings. He also knew he would have to explain the wounds to the young woman when she woke up. It would not be easy to tell her the news as it could take a few weeks to build her muscles back up and would most likely be a bit painful at first. He would do what he could to help with the pain but it would be up to the young woman on how long it would take to heal.

* * *

Legolas had indeed been correct in assuming his father was waiting for a report. His father was already standing and talking to one of the archers who had come back with him. Just as he reached the top step to the platform his father dismissed the soldier and turned to him. He did not miss the quick sweep of his father's eyes over his form. No doubt to check for any injuries.

"_I have heard quite a tale, Legolas. I trust your account of events will clear up a few questions I have_," Thranduil stated as he assessed his sons condition.

"_Of course father_," Legolas stated. "_We were on patrol for more spiders when a nest was spotted outside the borders of our land. We decided to wait until nightfall to see if they were cross over the boarders so we could kill them when I spotted something odd. An armed figure was spying on the nest. It was revealed to be a she-elf when she began throwing these silken cords around the spider's nest," _he paused to hand his father a coil of the silken rope stuff. His father took it to carefully examine it.

He started reporting again at his father's glance. "_She surrounded the nest completely with this _(a hand gestured to the rope)_ and once it was surrounded she jumped into the air above the nest and fired an arrow into nest. It was quite strange father as the arrow glowed blue before it created a hole in the nest. The light seemed to erase the spider silk completely from existence almost as if purifying the darkness away _(he didn't know how close his description was to the truth)_. Once she landed inside of the nest she activated a spell using the rope and a bright purifying light surrounded the entire area," _he paused as his father held the rope above his head to examine it in a different light.

"_There are no spells on this rope though they are woven with magic infused in it. So the light must have come from her," _King Thranduil stated while looking to his son for confirmation. Just as swords and arrows made from elven sword smiths were made using magic, so to this rope was but he did not recognize the craftsmanship.

"_I believe you to be correct father. Once the light cleared, most of the spiders were dead. About two dozen were left. She managed to kill several with her arrows. All of her arrows glowed with the blue light. She also used a sword very efficiently. She seemed to have no problem eliminating the spiders until to many of them attacked at once. Her fighting seemed to only be effected after she was bitten. She was then backed up into our territory. One landed on her and she was able to kill with a dagger but could not get the spider off. That is when we intervened. She disarmed herself quickly and answered my question on her identity and why she was here. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she claims that Gandalf has sent her on a mission to destroy nests of spiders that she comes across. She claimed this to be her second nest," _Legolas finished the account of events to his father.

Thranduil looked down at the rope in his hand as he thought over the events. He was most curious about this light of hers and wondered how she did it. He glanced up when he heard guards coming up the stairs. They carried a table with them that seemed to be covered in weapons. An eyebrow rose when they set it in front of him. "_All of these come from her?"_ They nodded at his question and he dismissed them.

Legolas was the first to reach out and pick up the sword. He drew it from its sheath as his father came to stand next to him. There were spells drawn on it for precision and to speed along the death of anyone cut by it. The sword was definitely made for killing. The daggers he found had spells on them for protection and to glow when an enemy was around.

Thranduil picked up Kagome's bow. It was a long bow which was unusual for woman warriors. He also tested the drawback. He was surprised as it was definitely more than a normal female archer's bow. It was easy for him but he could still feel how much effort it would take a normal person. Even a human male would have trouble drawing it. The bow had serrated edges on the top and bottom of the bow made for up close combat.

Legolas had seen the size of the bow and secretly wanted to try it out later. He decided to see what type of arrows the female archer used. He was a bit shocked to see wooden arrows that were expertly made with designs all over them. He did not recognize the designs. Since the second arrow was exactly like the first one he handed it to his father for inspection. He also noticed the feathers for the fletching came from an eagle which was highly unusual. The eagles rarely gave away their feathers for this purpose.

"_Father, I believe the fletchings are made from eagle feathers,"_ he stated wanting his father's opinion on the matter as well.

"_They are, Legolas," _Thranduil stated before explaining, "_It is rare but the eagles will give their feathers to those they believe are worthy or to one under their protection. We can ask about her association with the eagles when she wakes up."_

They both turned as Nestor made his way to them. Nestor wasted no time in bowing. "_I have new of the condition of Kagome, my Lord Thranduil." _He waited for permission before speaking.

"_How badly was she wounded and what is her current status, Nestor?" _ Thranduil asked. He had no doubt that she was at least stable as Nestor was the best Healer they had and he would not have left someone until he was assured they were stable.

"_Her condition is now stable but she will take time to heal. The poison has now damaged the muscles in her legs. She will need to rebuild her muscles. The wound was very bad but there was something odd my lord. Her body was fighting off the poison of the spider to keep it from spreading. It seemed as if her blood was glowing to stop its spread," _Nestor explained to the king.

Thranduil thought over what he had been told about this woman and her strange powers. It seems he would have to meet her in person to form an opinion. He went to stand by his throne as he thought over what to do. His decision was a quick one. _"Inform me when she is awake, Nestor. Legolas and I will interrogate her when she is able to talk." _

Nestor bowed once more before dismissing himself. He wanted to check on Kagome and find her more appropriate clothing to wear if she was going to meet the king. He also needed to stop by the kitchen as she was sure to be hungry as well.

Father and son watched the healer go. Legolas turned curious eyes to his father and questioned, "_Father?"_

Thranduil sat down on his thrown as he faced his son. "_We will question this Kagome when she wakes up. Until then go make sure Tauriel knows to keep those spiders off our land." _He still had the arrow in his mind and was absently running a hand over it in thought.

"_Of course, Father" _Legolas brought his hand over his chest and bowed slightly before turning and leaving.


End file.
